


Avert

by adastrad



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adastrad/pseuds/adastrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you hide in plain sight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avert

Spirits, _damn it_. The alley is a dead end.  
  
If he doesn't act soon they're going to be discovered. He can already hear the shouts getting nearer.  
  
Mako takes a deep breath. They can't run. If he fights, the noise could draw more Kuvira supporters right to them. If he were alone, he wouldn't think twice. He looks at the prince huddling behind him and makes a decision.  
  
"Wu, take off your jacket."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Mako is already unbuttoning his. Wu is slow, caught up in untying his cravat and Mako growls in frustration. They don't have much time. He bats the prince's hands away, deaf to his protests, and tears through the knot. He's quick with Wu's buttons too. He peels off his own jacket and tosses everything into the nearest trashcan.  
  
"Hey! That's expensive silk, you know!"  
  
Mako doesn't know. Mako doesn't _care._ He rakes his hands through his slicked back hair, hoping these flimsy changes will be enough of a disguise. But if what he's planning works, whoever's after them won't be looking too hard anyway.  
  
He rounds on Wu and advances.  
  
"M-Mako? What are you doing?"  
  
Wu's back hits the wall and his eyes widen when Mako plants a hand on either side of his head.  
  
"Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable," Mako explains. It's not very reassuring. Neither are the footsteps pounding closer or his heart pounding in his chest. "Just follow my lead."  
  
"Wha— _mmph!_ "  
  
His lips descend _hard._ He doesn't have time for softness. This kiss has to be convincing _now_. He pours into it everything he has.  
  
Wu is rigid beneath him, but as Mako deepens the kiss, he begins to move. His arms snake around Mako's neck, tugging him closer, and when the Kuvira supporter rushes into the alley, he _moans._  
  
The man stumbles to a halt.  
  
"Oh, Oma and Shu. I'm sorry! I was just... I'll just. Uh. I'll just go."  
  
Mako waits until the intruder's footsteps fade before he pulls away. He doesn't expect Wu to refuse to let go.  
  
"You..." the prince begins and has to stop to catch his breath. He releases his grip, lets his hands trail down Mako's bare shoulders. One palm settles reverently over Mako's heart.  
  
Mako can feel it, warm through his thin undershirt.  
  
" _You_ are _definitely_ getting a raise."

**Author's Note:**

> and then they smooch again because there could be more of Kuvira's ppl out there, c'mon Mako ~eyebrow wiggle~ better safe than sorry
> 
> inspired by the escalator scene in Cap 2


End file.
